This invention is used in conjunction with basic elements of known printing machines wherein an electrostatic charge is created for transmission of an image to paper. Known transfer process apparatus conventionally incorporate complex paper paths utilizing multiple paper drive assemblies to move the paper into, through and out of the apparatus. The complexity of such paper paths normally creates difficulty both in loading paper and in clearing jams.